The Way of the Evil Path: Emerging Malevolent God
|image=Emerging spikes.jpg |kanji=魔道な流: 飛躍 荒ぶる神 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Madō na Ryū: Hiyaku Araburukami |literal english=Emerging Malevolent God |english tv=Emerging God of Wickedness |parent jutsu=The Way of the Evil Path |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Asu Rashoujin |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Manga }} Overview A versatile jutsu that results in the formation of slender blades that protrude out from Asu's body. The blades are no thicker than an average katana, being black and red in appearance, though usually red along were a blood-drip would be found. The are created as an organic extension to Asu's physical form and his astral form. For this unique technique, no hand signs are needed to perform this technique so long as Asu can provide a sense of concentration in performing this technique and keeps these blades localized around any part of the main body. Abilities These blades are incredibly dense being a strong as highly compressed carbon in strength even though they are crafted from Asu's internal muscles, also any form of muscle can be used to create the blades. Most commonly, these blades protrude from any point of contact that the opponents usually make with him, usually being over a two meters in length and around a half a meter in width. Unless there is more chakra added to this technique, the blades will not extend much longer than this. However with Asu being so skilled in this technique, he is not limited to just forming these blades at the forearms, he is able to protrude them from any part of his body. The skin around were these blades protrude becomes red with discomfort and slightly itchy. These blades are also able to be shot as projectile weapons going in a straight trajectory. These blades maintain immense durability as when seen breaking various lightning imbued swords in battle. Upon contact, the blades causes entropy within the opponent causing degradation to their spiritual form and their spiritual energy, essentially corrupting their tenketsu and tenkatsu. This disharmony caused by the blades inhibits the opponent's from using natural energy as the dark chakra and astral existential slowly takes over their spirits. The openings that the blades protrude from instantly heal once the blade is removed. As an additional bonus, the blades are able to with stand attacks from powerful ninjutsu as well as taijutsu attacks and even those enhanced by senjutsu. The tip of these blades are capable of puncturing through not only the densest material conceivable, but they are also able to pierce through astral forms such as the Limbo: Border Jail technique and the Spirit Transformation Technique techniques. When fired as individual blades, they are able to transverse into the astral realm and then reappearing at a moments notice to strike the opponent in most cases, without fail. The blades are capable of traveling at speeds faster than a lightning infused shuriken. Variations Shuten Dōji is able to produce these massive spikes from the ground in an omnidirectional with himself as the epicenter. Modeled after his wife's The Exposed Bone: All-Killing Ash Dominion techqniue with the essence of The Way of the Evil Path imbued within. By merely slamming his fist towards the ground, towers of obsidian spikes emerge from the ground piercing virtually anything within range. A breathless sight looms over the battlefield once the jutsu is completely manifested. The height of the spikes rang from a few milimeters to the size of large buildings. The size of the spikes can be further augmented with the Divine Oni Arts: Kuma-Dōji technique. The speed at which ay which the emerge from the ground is absolutely frightening. A hypersensitive reaction time is perhaps the only way of avoiding this technique other than flying. Once the opponent is within close proximity, the oni can will the large spikes to release wave of dark chakra that riddles the mind with inexplicable thoughts of suicide by merely touching one of the spike. Doing so will cause the single spike to explode thereby causing a detrimental chain reaction of cascading explosions with the dark energies from the evil path nested within. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:The Way of the Evil Path Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Yin Release Category:Yang Release Category:Yin-Yang Release